


Warm Drinks

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Uhh, this took a lot longer than I thought it would. I really need to finish up today's before I get behind again. I really don't want to finish in March. A friend said with this, I should do a coffee shop AU, but I don't think I did it correctly. And don't mind the random cameo from Ren. He didn't want to be there as much as you did.





	Warm Drinks

Nora walked into the coffee shop. She blushed heavily when she saw the barista. She shook her head. She needed to hide her blush. She didn't want the barista to know that she was into her. Nora shook her head again and walked up to the counter. She knew exactly what she wanted. 

"Hello there." Pyrrha said. 

"U-Uh. Hi." Nora said. 

"What may I serve you?" 

"A-A, uh, small....chocolate, chocolate...." She stuttered. Her blush got even deeper. "Rainbow mocha..." She stopped talking. 

Pyrrha smiled and waited patiently for her to finish sentence. But Nora just left instead. She ran to a friends house. He opened the door and saw her lying on the bed. 

"Nora, what are you doing here?" Ren asked. 

"I couldn't do it." She said. 

"Do what?" 

"I couldn't order my drink. She is too cute." 

"Oh. Let me go with you." 

"No! That'll just ruin it." 

"You are never going to get your drink if I don't." 

"Fine." 

The two walked back to the coffee shop. Pyrrha waved at the two. 

"Hello again." She said. "What may I serve you?" 

"Uh Ren?" Nora said. 

He waved goodbye and left the building. 

"REN!" 

"Heheh. What may I get you." 

"Uh...Uh..." 

"Would like a medium chocolate rainbow mocha with extra syrup?" 

"How do you know!?" 

"Your friend has informed me about it." 

"What?!" She looked at Ren again. He just waved again. "Why?" 

"He knew that you wouldn't have the courage to do so." 

"Uh." 

"Give me just a moment. I'll have it right up." 

Nora sat at a table that was to the counter. Pyrrha placed it in front of her. She then sat down right across from her. She blushed heavily. She slowly took a sip of her mocha. 

"Wow! This is amazing!" Nora said. 

"Well I'm glad." 

"You make good mocha's! Please I need to get another one. Made by you!" 

"Heh, you are much too kind." 

Nora started to slouch and placed her head on the table. "It's sooo good and warm." 

"Heh. If you want to come over to my place, I can make you some. It's cheaper than having to buy one." 

Nora's blush became even deeper. "A-Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Nora waited for her to get off from work. She then followed her back to her place. Pyrrha whipped up another chocolate rainbow mocha for her. 

"Wow! Thank you." Nora said. 

"I'm glad to be of service." Pyrrha said. She then walked up to her fire place and turned it on. "Does this feel better?" 

"Yes. Warm air plus warm drinks are the best." 

"Heh." 

Pyrrha made something for herself and sat with and sat with Nora.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, this took a lot longer than I thought it would. I really need to finish up today's before I get behind again. I really don't want to finish in March. A friend said with this, I should do a coffee shop AU, but I don't think I did it correctly. And don't mind the random cameo from Ren. He didn't want to be there as much as you did.


End file.
